Future parking assistance systems that are coming onto the market in the next few years will be able to park a motor vehicle automatically by virtue of the fact that they perform the lateral control (by means of steering) and the longitudinal control (by means of braking, actuating the gas pedal or actuating the gear switching lever) of the vehicle. These types of advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS=“Advanced Driver Assistance Systems”) are generally controlled by a controller or scheduler that coordinates the lateral control procedure and longitudinal control procedure.
The ADAS controller requires a defined vehicle velocity that is to be provided by the longitudinal control procedure. The ADAS controller monitors simultaneously whether the vehicle remains in a defined corridor with respect to an upper and lower threshold value for the vehicle velocity and also monitors the status of the longitudinal control procedure.
The longitudinal control procedure is designed or configured so as to maintain the vehicle velocity (V) in a predetermined value range (Vmin . . . Vmax). It is possible to allow for the vehicle velocity values that lie in this range to be exceeded or for said values not to be achieved in each case for short time periods in order to render it possible for example to perform a maneuver at a curb side, as is illustrated in FIG. 1. However, in the event of these short time periods being exceeded, an appropriate reaction of the system is required.
DE 10 2009 058 139 A1 discloses inter alia a method and a device for a vehicle control procedure with respect to an object, wherein in order to approach the object more accurately the vehicle is moved up to a first distance from the object at a parking velocity that corresponds to the maximum driving velocity that can be achieved at the idling rotational speed, the vehicle is then maintained at this velocity and, after achieving the distance up to a second distance that corresponds to the stopping distance, said vehicle is braked until it comes to a standstill using a braking device.
EP 1 327 553 B1 discloses inter alia a parking assistance system and a method for the closed loop control of a parking assistance system, wherein the incline of a road surface is determined and wherein on the basis of the result of this determination the parking assistance is cancelled if the angle of inclination of the road surface is too steep.
With regard to further prior art, reference is made merely by way of example to U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,692 and EP 2 266 856 B1.